


Learn To Be

by FlyHighFireFly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyHighFireFly/pseuds/FlyHighFireFly
Summary: Warnings -first time writing a ficThis is a retelling of Violet Evergarden but with the Attack on Titan characters so sorry is u came looking for Violet, cause she ain't here- Armin's taken her place now.ON BREAK! Will not be updating this fic for a while probs, soz :(Summary-After the war ends, Armin Arlert, trained to be a weapon and nothing more is thrusted into society. At a loss of what to do and how to interact with others, he decides to find the meaning of the last words Major Eren Yeager ever said to him by becoming a Auto Memories Doll.





	1. Chapter 1

The calm rustling of clothes and rumble of chatter passed by Armin as he followed the Major through the streets, silently. In the early night Armin’s eyes shined a sea blue with his locks of hair flowing down like beams of sunlight, his face was relaxed and somewhat innocent as the Major continued forward. The earth-green coat he wore was slightly scratchy, it bothered him slightly as each time he moved his arms or when the leather strap of his bag moved it grated against his skin harder than before. His leather boots however were quite comfortable and made little noise as he walked. At the sides of the street vendors had set up their stores enticing people to look at food and other such things, all the while encouraging them to buy the newer, better, more expensive product.   
In the street the Major stopped, and looked over his shoulder to where Armin should of been but however saw him standing in front of a vendors store, looking down at something that was on display.

“What’s the matter?” The Major asked.

A moment passed before Armin answered, not taking his eyes off of the alluring blue-green pendant that stood out against the rather plain in comparison red and blue gems which were displayed beside it. 

“It’s your eyes.”

Armin then turned towards the Major, the streetlamps glow made Armin's soft features glimmer in the night. 

“It’s the same colour as your eyes.”

Armin turned back to the pendant and continued to speak. “The way I felt when I saw this,”  
His hand gripped at his coat, just a few layers away from his heart.

“this feeling.”

Armin gripped his coat tighter.

“What is it called?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin starts to write a letter to Major Yeager but it is lost in the wind.

Eyes fluttered open as Armin awoke on a clean hospital bed with sunlight lighting up the room he had been kept in. The room was quite large, it had a floor made of wooden boards and tall glass windows that let droplets of sun into the room. Nothing too personal was situated in the room, the only things that were probably recently moved were the vase of flowers beside his bed and the tray containing his meal which rested on the bedside table. He shuffled slightly to bring his fully bandaged arm up and look at it, the slight clinks of metal on metal accompanying his movements. After a moment of thought he rested his arm atop the covers and looked at the ceiling, thinking of things to do. 

 

It only took a few moments to think of something and so from underneath his bed he dragged up a small wooden in bed table and from the table beside his bed he retrieved a small pot of ink, some sheets of paper and a pen. 

 

‘ _Dear Major Jeager_ ,’ He wrote.

 

                                   ‘ _I’ve been in the hospital for 120 days now. My strength has almost recovered. Movement is still a little difficult, but I can perform my duties. Please let me return to my post soon-_ ’

 

The pen clattered to the floor as Armin’s arm froze for a second and let it slip. It sounded much louder than it possible could of done and rolled slightly on the floorboards, stilling after a few seconds. Armin placed his right hand on the wooden bed desk and reached down to the pen with his left, not noticing the gust of wind that came in from the window behind him and swept up his letter to Major Yeager. The paper glided out of the room and was swept into the sky, high above the large countryside house Armin was healing in, over hills of luscious grass, over towns, passing aeroplanes and in between streets to be lost like a bird, never to return to its owner.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Armin during his life as a soldier had been hidden from others, kept a secret with only a few knowing his existence. But some of those who did know of him, called him a weapon. He would fight if ordered to, but looked too human to be capable of the things that he could do. He was just a tool, without a heart they would say- _

 

“Lieutenant Smith?” A maids voice broke through his thoughts. “This way.” She beckoned.

 

“Huh? Oh.” Erwin elegantly replied, slightly annoyed that he had let himself get caught up in his thoughts and head down the wrong hallway. “Yeah, sorry.” He apologised and began to take a step forwards when there was a loud crash from a nearby room. Erwins eyes wided before he rushed towards the nearby room in which the sound had come from. Opening the door the the maid closely behind him, he was greeted to the sight of a pajama clad Armin on the floor with a pen, pieces of paper and table on the floor with him in a jumbled pile.

 

“Armin!” Erwin said in surprise as he rushed over. “Are you okay?” He reached down and grasped one of his arms, gently pulling him up. “Are you hurt?” He asked. 

 

However Armins focus was not on him nor his questions as he looked behind Erwin and the maid for somebody. 

 

“The Major? Where’s Major Yeager?” He asked, a slight hint of desperation in his voice.

 

“He’s uh- not here.” Erwin answered, his heart aching for the poor boy.

 

“Where is he? Did he return home already? How are his injuries doing anyway? I know they were pretty severe. Tell me, is the major actually- alive?” Armin questioned Erwin quickly, a tinge of worry threaded through every word he spoke.

 

“Well he’s-”

 

“You’re being discharged from the hospital, Lieutenant Smith came all this way to pick you up you know!” The maid interrupted. Erwin’s mouth shut slowly as she spoke and a heavy weight settled upon his shoulders as he continued to keep silent on the matter. 

 

“Uh- yeah that’s right.” Erwin said with a slight forced cheer that went unnoticed by Armin as he stood up in front of the Lieutenant and lifted his right arm into a salute.

 

“Excuse me Lieutenant Smith.”

 

“Armin, relax.” Erwin reached forward but stilled when he spoke again.

 

“I had forgotten that you were a Lieutenant, I apologise sir.”

“It’s ok.” Erwin gestured to the bed, which during their short conversation had been neatened and now had the wooden writing table with pen, ink and paper set upon it by the maid. “Here sit down.”

 

Armin's arm descended as he moved it to his side and sat on the bed, the slight squeak of bed springs accompanying the new pressure.

 

“Anyway,” Erwin continued. “I was wondering if you actually remember me.”

 

“Yes.” Armin answered promptly. “We have met twice before, during the training and the night before the battle.”

 

Erwin smiled slightly “Yeah, you are right.”. His eyes moments after caught sight of the writing table and the items that were on it. “What were you doing?” He asked.

 

“I was writing a report to Major Yeager. They said that writing words down would help to improve my condition a great deal.” Throughout their conversation Armin’s face had remained quite still but as he asked his next question his face turned up towards Erwin just a bit more than it had been, and his arms sifted- almost as if they were restless.

 

“So how is the Major?”

  
  


Erwin was slightly shocked, this was probably the most expression that he at least had seen out of the boy. Although the movements were tiny- insignificant to others, they showed that the boy held a great amount of emotion towards the Major. His hand twitched and slid into his pocket as he made his decision.

 

“Don’t worry Armin, he’s the one who asked me to come here for you” He smiled slightly, but it fell as Armin’s head tilted more towards the floorboards than ceiling as he gathered his thoughts. 

 

Armin’s head tilted back up towards the Lieutenant as he spoke. “So then that means he’s fine. The doctor told me that we won the war. What post is he assigned to now? When will I be able to join him?” 

 

The Lieutenant’s fist clenched, but it was hidden in the cloth of his trouser pocket.

 

“First get changed. I’ll have them send a car in the meantime”

 

Erwins steps echoed loudly in the room as he walked away, his avoidance of Armin’s questions however, was deafening. 


End file.
